


Family are more than blood.

by SiLkY_3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiLkY_3/pseuds/SiLkY_3
Summary: when your family gives you grief, heartache and often rejection, you choose to create a family of your own. But not everyone are blood related and that’s what Kei loves most about his large family.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Daishou Suguru & Yamaka Mika, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 25
Kudos: 78
Collections: Tsukki x Kuroo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the midst of writing up the next chapter for lifeless story, I was going through my files and found this old gem and decided to finish it. Originally it was suppose to be a one shot but it felt.... unfinished. Lol. 
> 
> I have three chapters already in the process of editing and tweaking and I’m sure it will be at least 5 chapters long. 🤞🏽 
> 
> Please enjoy.

_As the moon rises high above, the stars glitter in the dark abyss._

_Beautiful and mesmerizing. We are lost amongst the Milky Way and shooting stars, granting wishes as it please._

* * *

  
  


Kuroo was gathering his belongings and stuffing important work proposals into his brief case when little patter of feet came sprinting down the hall of his large family home.

A small body collided with his right side and he gave off a quiet ‘oof ‘. Looking down, he sees his darling son with messy jet black hair. Honey caramel eyes look up at him with pleads spilling from those cute adorable lips. 

Hiroyuki was three years old with crazy bed hair like his father, Kuroo Tetsurō. He was a happy child, like his namesake and always, always a ray of sunshine. But this morning, the alpha of the family noticed how unsettled his son is. Lifting the child up and placing him on his hip, Kuroo glances behind him to see his mate, disheveled from sleep and procuring a delicious scent of strawberries. His blonde hair has grown from over the years they’ve been together. Often curled and brushed over one shoulder, sometimes it’s braided. 

Kuroo Kei was a blessing and beautiful. 

The alpha reaches for his blonde hair mate and the omega came forth and allowed his alpha to encircle him into strong arms and calming pheromones of pine and smoked sandalwood. Inhaling the scent, Kei nuzzles his son and the scent marked him, meanwhile Tetsurō purred. 

“Why are my family up so early?” The alpha asks after a moment of silence. 

Hiroyuki wiggled in his father's hold and looked at him with a toothy smile. “Papa go work? I work too?”

Chuckling, the alpha presses a soft kiss to Hiro nose. 

“And who’ll look after mama if we both go to work?”

A thoughtful look crossed the three year old and he looks at his mother. Kei smiles and boops his son on the nose.

“I think mama can take care of himself. Don’t you think Hiro-kun.”

Not sure what to do, Hiro looks between his parents and his bottom lip starts to wobble. “Papa! Mama must be protwected at alllllllll times! Right!”

Kei removes himself from his husbands protective and warm embrace, earning a growl from the alpha. Rolling his eyes, the omega lifts their son into his own arms and faces the alpha. 

“Riiiight papa!” Hiroyuki whines with tears brimming his eyes. 

Smiling, Tetsurō lowers himself a little to be at the same height as his son, he felt his legs protest but he ignores it. 

Patting his sons mess of dark locks, Tetsurō smiles proudly at his pup. “My, my, our sweet happiness has a job to do.”

Hiroyuki bobs his head.

  
“So when papa leaves for work, Hiro-chan~.....”

“Mans house!” 

“Annnnnd~”

“Look after mama!”

Tetsurō smile widens and he stands to his full height. 

  
“Then your job is here. Papa be back before you know it.” 

Hiroyuki cheers in delight and wiggles from his mother’s hold to bear hug his father’s legs. “I miss you daddy.”

Kei giggles when he sees his alphas expression melted into nothing but full of adoration for their son. If anything, the omega was kind of surprised his husband hasn’t started -

  
Tetsurō sobs and lifted his son up. “I think papa should take another day off.”

Deadpanning, Kei glowered and snatches Hiroyuki while calling out to Taketora. “Come grab this bafoon and hurry him to his meeting.”

A burly alpha with a blonde mowhawk comes through the front entrance and sighs when he sees his boss in a blubbering mess. “What kind of alpha are you. Sheesh.”

With much force Taketora managed to get Tetsurō out and away from his family members and half shoved him into the car. Kei followed close behind with his son in his arms humming a lullaby for the pup. 

“Shall we say bye bye papa.” Kei asks his pup. 

Hiroyuki shakes head and buries his face into his mother neck where the scent glands were and breathes the sweet scent in. 

Stroking his dark locks, Kei starts when he felt strong arms envelope him into a tight hug. “I’ll miss you my love.”

“Tetsu. You’ll be gone for eight hours.” Kei quietly says. 

“I know, I know. But… I’m always-“

“Shhh. We’re fine and we’ll be safe. I have Tōru coming over later with a new friend and Hajime will be here as well.”

Tetsurō was happily bobbing his head but as soon as his lovely wife mentioned Hajime he grumbles. “Does that buff head of alpha have to come here.”

Giggling at his alpha antics, Kei pushes from the tight hold and carefully presses a soft kiss to Tetsurō lips before pulling away with a dazzling smile that held trouble for the alpha. 

“Yamamoto. Make sure Koutarou aware Tetsurō missed out on bbq night on purpose. Thank you~” Kei sings and twisted out of his alpha arms and struts back inside their home.

Yamamoto Taketora stares after the omega and looks back at his boss. He does this twice and bitterly sighs. 

“If I ever mate, I want an omega who ain’t your wife. He’s fucking scary.” He admits and drags Tetsuro into the black sedan.

* * *

  
  
After this morning struggle of leaving his home for work, Kuroo drops the last file he’s been working on since he’s started work. He looks up to check the time and frowns when the big hand struck three and the little hand was stuck in eight…

That was the time he entered the office this morning. 

Rolling his golden eyes, Kuroo stands up and stretches his arms above his head. He’s been sitting for the last couple of hours due to proposals needing tweaking and some last minute blueprints for upcoming buildings needing approving. He was half way done with his last blueprint when something caught the corner of his peripheral. 

A photograph of a much younger Kei and himself sat on his desk, both wearing Yukatas, one navy blue and the other black. It was the eve of the Lunar New Year and Kuroo wanted to take Kei out, away from the scrutiny his family bestowed on him, away from their university peers and away from people who aren’t connected to them by any means. 

As the alpha picks the photo frame up into his hands, he traces his index finger along the plains of his wife’s face. He smiles to himself as the night replayed in his mind, a night he was grateful for not cancelling. 

Kuroo’s train of thought was interrupted by several but quick knocks against his tinted glass door. Before he could say enter, the door swings open and he grunts when the unknown source of noise became ear piercingly loud. 

“Hey, hey, hey!!” 

“You’re loud Kou.” Kuroo gruffs out and gently puts the frame down. “What brings you here at this hour?”

Bokuto Koutarou, twenty six year old alpha, single and currently an executive for architect in Kuroo and Bokuto corps. A company both started from the ground up. A company their fathers started and currently runs. 

“A certain omega tells me you purposely cancelled bbq night.” Bokuto tattles with a wide smile and creased eyes. “Again” he deadpans. 

Kuroo snorts and gestures to the seating area in front of his black obsidian desk where his assistant placed a tray of hot brewed tea on the large hand carved oak coffee table. When he has one on one meetings or casual visits from his colleagues and sometimes visits from his lovely omega himself, Kuroo assistant would always prepare tea. 

“Thank you Yaku. Could you also get hold of Kenma. I need to run some designs past him before I can send off the proposals to the CEO.”

Yaku nods his head and leaves behind the same door Bokuto walked through. 

“Yaku is working faster than normal.” Bokuto mentions as he pours himself a cup of tea and then Kuroo. “Something wrong?”

Kuroo sits opposite the other alpha and thanks the man for pouring him a cup and blows before taking a careful sip. 

“Lev back at the house. He’s worried he’ll piss Kei off.”

“Or it’s because you purposely left the over friendly giant there.”

Kuroo pauses into his sipping and raises an eyebrow at Bokuto in question. “Spying are we?”

Grinning, Bokuto tilts his back where a certain alpha stood rigid by the office door. “More or less”

Rolling his eyes, Kuroo puts his tea down and scowls at the tinted windows. “I think I need a new guardsmen.” He mutters darkly as he watched the shadowed figure carefully. Yamamoto flinches and Kuroo smirks. 

  
Bokuto chuckles and stands up. “Come on. We should head home and I would like to see Kei and Hiroyuki. I was promised a lavish dinner this evening.”

Kuroo who was amid standing, suddenly appeared in front of his office door. “The hell you men you were promised a lavish dinner!”

“Why, dear Tsukii of course promised due to you cancelling not once but four times. Besides, Tsukii loves me and I miss his cooking.” Bokuto teases and manages to move out of the office. 

Kuroo grumbles to himself and calls Yaku to cancel his call for Kenma and sent the omega home as well. 

  
  
  


* * *

Kei was enjoying his day as of far. Hiroyuki was being entertained by Hajime and Lev whilst Tōru, himself and their new friend they met at a gala some weeks ago cooked an evening feast for their guest as well as the two alphas who’ll be joining them in a short while. 

Tōru was in charge of making sushi, sashimi and yakitori with a side of agedashi tofu, his husband's favorite. Whereas their new friend, Akaashi Keiji, a beta who works and owns a daycare downtown Tokyo city, made sukiyaki and rice onigi.

Kei was in charge of making desserts, strawberry shortcake was the main. Obviously but he did make homemade French vanilla ice cream with different varieties of fruits inside dessert glasses. 

A playlist of classic music played in the background as they busied with prep. Kei would pause in his baking whenever Hiroyuki came rounding the corner of the kitchen island and present a new picture or an object he found fascinating outisode in the garden. This time the little pup came back with a white rose, carefully plucked by the looks of it and Kei smiles at his son. 

“It’s beautiful Hiro. How about you pick two more for Tōru-Chan and Keiji-sensei?” Kei says sweetly. 

“Okay!!” Hiroyuki chirps and rushes outside. 

Toru watches the pup with a twinkle in his eyes and Keiji stands next to Kei. 

“Your son is very well mannered for a three year old.” Keiji says offhandedly. 

Kei smirks and turns back to his decorated cake. “It was either I teach him or my husband's family. I'd rather die than let them.” 

Toru snorted at this and Kei chuckles. Keiji tilts his head in confusement. So the other omega clarified for him. 

“Kei-chan was despised by Kuroo’s family. Mostly from Kuroo’s father and grandfather. All because he was an omega.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry” Keiji says. “I didn’t expect families to be still in the dark times of second gender being superior or seen omega’s as lower class.”

Kei shrugs at this and placed his cake into the fridge. “Most aren’t. Some are quite vague on the whole ‘omega’ and try to understand.”

By this, the conversation was deemed closed as the head omega went tense from the subject. Keiji wanted to apologize but Tōru shook his head. 

“Kei will be more upset for your apologies instead of voicing how you really felt. He prefers honesty and straightforwardness.” Tōru whispers as he leans over the kitchen bench and smiles. “I’ve known Kei since we were children. Well, My husband Hajime has known him since birth but it’s the same. Kei’s struggled throughout his years of being an omega. Acceptance is one, the second was being afraid and overcoming that fear and lastly. Finding someone who’ll truly love him for him and not his gender/s. Hajime promised him he’ll love him, to nurture him with equality but Kei was stubborn and told him a firm no. I wasn’t aware of this until I got married to the brute two years ago.”

Keiji took this information as it was a delicate onigi. It was vital, it was precious and he’s well aware of the trust he was being given from the older omega. “Thank you… for telling me this.”

Toru stands straight and placed his hands on his hips with a cheery air about him. “We’re friends and Kei trusts you. Kei intuition never fails him.”

Kei walks past the two and mutters “maybe with you.”

Tōru blanches at this and throws a squashed strawberry at the omega.

Keiji laughs wholeheartedly and froze when he heard a sharp gasp from behind. 

Quickly turning he sees two alphas standing at the entrance of the dinning hall with bottles of expensive champagne and red wine. The taller of the two was walking toward Kei while the other stood rigid and staring. Keiji suddenly felt heat rushing up his face and quickly turned back around where Tōru grinned wickedly. 

The second alpha who stood frozen couldn’t be described with Keiji’s current vocabulary but a simple word pieces together with another. 

_“Holy shit!”_

His brain melted. Then hardened. Then melts again as he tries to reform the appropriate words to garner a proper introduction to the men who walked inside. Obviously the tall one is Kei’s husband, judging from the way the man waltz over and swooping in with a sweet kiss to the omegas lips. (Keiji won’t mention how he saw Kei swatted the alpha on the head for such display but smiled anyway.) But the second alpha was unknown and Keiji was not sure if he remembered either of his new friends mentioning this person's name. He was having a hard time until the blonde omega was beside him. 

“Koutarou, could you be a darling and open that red wine. Both you and Tetsurō bathe before dinner, the water should be hot.” 

_“Koutarou. His name is Koutarou. Omg he’s a hunk!”_

Keiji thought he’ll was having a field trip and he was in a dilemma. Until something suddenly crossed his thought process. _“Koutarou…. as in Boku-“_

“Keiji this is my husband, Tetsurō and his oblivious of a friend, Bokuto Koutarou.” Kei introduces both alpha to the beta. Tetsurō bows his head in acknowledgment and Koutarou was stumbling on his words causing the bedhead alpha to chortle.

“And I’m Hiroyuki!” A voice from the family room and everyone stops what they’re doing. Hiroyuki walks in holding a plush Godzilla, a present from Hajime his godfather and smiling brightly at everyone. “Uncle Bo Bo. Meet Kaashi-sensei!” 

“Bo Bo?”

“Kaashi-sensei?”

It was then everyone choruses in laughter and Kei who witness such an amazing scene, smiles softly and sneaks a quick photo of everyone in harmony. Tetsurō sees this and smirks knowingly and whispered for his wife to send him the pic so he could tease Bokuto later on. 

Tetsurō then calls Bokuto and told him to hurry up and bathe before dinner is set. 

Meanwhile, Toru was quite curious about Keiji 's reaction towards the alpha who abruptly spun around and quickly ran off as if the whole scenario frightened him. Hajime was beside him and mouth the words “ _leave it alone.”_ Before asking Hiroyuki to wash up. 

Tōru. He half listened to his alpha but the better part of him decided against the warning and pranced over the unsuspected beta. 

“So Keiji~ are you single?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo had all the alphas outside in the garden area where there was seating for all them under the canopy. The night was lit with glittering stars and the moon was shying away behind clouds. Each alpha had a glass of bourbon and a cigar. It was a tradition to have their weekly dinners at the Kuroo’s household. Something his mate had requested as he wished to see everyone. Kuroo pointed some time ago how the house is always crawling with guest but Kei was stubborn when he wanted something and he barely asks for anything. 

It annoyed him a great deal when he comes home with gifts to shower his lover who always frowns and tells him how grateful but says, “ _ gifts like these are beautiful but I already have everything.” _

Sometimes he wishes Kei would be a little selfish but he understands his mates point. 

So deep in thought he didn’t sense Iwaizumi approach him and sit next to him, until the man spoke. 

“You look worried.” He says as an afterthought. “Frowning will cause you to wrinkle faster.”

Snorting, Kuroo takes a sip of his bourbon.

“Tōru believes that more than my own wife. But I’m not worried. Just thinking how I wish my wife was more selfish.”

Iwaizumi smiles at this and sips from his own glass. “I’m sure everything you give him is well received or put to good use.”

Kuroo tilts his head and then shrugs. 

“I don’t see any of them floating about in the house or around his neck-“

“Kei doesn’t wear jewellery since the accident happened three years ago” 

Everyone under the canopy was tight lipped and quiet except for three alphas who growled threatening towards the tallest alpha, Haiba Lev. He only walked under the canopy when he heard the conversation about his boss wife and said the first thing without thinking. Naturally, 

Bokuto stood up the moment Kuroo did and placed himself in between. “Hey man. You know Lev said it without thinking.”

“I don’t care. The boy needs to learn how to keep his trap shut!” Kuroo snarls which resulted in the omega’s and bèta’s to look at them from the dining area. 

Kei was the first to walk outside with careful steps and sniffs the air. His husband calm and collected aroma was taunt and aggressive. For what reason he does not want to know but needs to settle this before the head alpha decided to attack Lev. 

“Tetsu.”

Kuroo feral mind heard his omega, except it was only faint. 

Kei tries again but this time with more firmness in his tone and eases his own calming pheromones to help.

**“Tetsurō.”**

This time Kuroo did register his mate's voice and he immediately flushed with sorrow. Head bowed in apology towards his wife, Kuroo was ready to drop to his knees for forgiveness when he felt lithe, cold fingers lightly graze against his jaw line. 

“Everyone goes inside. Dinner is ready” Kei ordered and all the alphas stood without a word. Bokuto and Iwaizumi hesitated briefly before they saw a flash of softness from Kei and left the couple to themselves. 

Once everyone left the canopy area and the distinct smell of smoke from lingering in the air from the cigars, Kei tentatively lifts his alpha head up. 

“Tetsu.” Kei whispers softly. Tetsurō golden hues looks at him through his dark fringe and away again. But the omega saw where his alpha’s eyes settled. 

There’s a reason why his hair long. A reason why he’ll have it loose instead of it tied and over his right shoulder or a braid. Why Kei refuses to wear magnificent gold, silver, copper and often platinum jewellery. Three and a half years ago Kuroo Kei was taken from his bakery early morning on the start of seasonal change, spring. The flowers were starting to bloom when everything went downhill. It was a memory that will forever scar and traumatize the omega and his alpha. 

Kei waits patiently for his alpha to calm himself, to respond. The omega was harshly forcing himself not to whimper and moan for his alpha but at last, Tetsurō finally moved ever the slightest. 

Strong fingers glides up pale arms until it reaches its destination. Kei keeps still as his alpha gentle caress pushes his long blonde locks aside to show a hideous scars that ran from under his jawline, towards the back of his nape and down the slope of his right shoulder. He tenses when his husband ran his fingers against the jagged bump of his scar and he releases a shaky breath, his scent picks up but he was quick to change back to calm.

Three years ago. Kuroo Kei was known as Tsukishima Kei. An omega born from an elite family of alpha and beta. He was a rare specimen amongst the genders, a rare male

Omega and was scorn for it by outsiders and sometimes within his family. It never bothered him, he revels in the thought of people disliking him and one day it bit him in the arse, was a day he wished his alpha will never have to go through with it again. 

Because three and a half years ago, Kei was kidnapped by Kuroo Tetsurō grandfather. An alpha who goes by the name of Akira, despised omega’s and treated them with scrutiny. Made them slaves amongst his workers and purposely manipulated omega’s to become bed warmers for his associates. Tetsurō grandfather had found out his first born grandson, only grandson had bonded with an omega. So he took matters in his own hands and tried to forcibly remove the bond from Kei’s nape by using a surgical blade.

The memory was vivid, so real..

Kei whimpers as the memory resurfaces to life and he felt his alpha wrap his arms around his body and holding him tight against his body. 

It was silent for a moment. A moment was good enough for this couple because it’s not often granted when they like to be alone, so they cherished every second of it. 

After what felt like an hour, they separated from each other in arms length. Tetsurō's eyes were wet but he breathed in a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry.” He hoarsely spoke. “I truly am sorry.” 

“Shhhh.” Kei whispers and cups his alpha’s handsome face. “My alpha has nothing to apologise for.” And he leans forward to press a soft kiss against chapped lips. “Will you join me and our pack for dinner? Hiroyuki would like for you to sit next to him this evening.”

Tetsurō could only nod and gather himself. 

As he follows close behind his omega in hand a thought passes through. 

“I should apologize to Lev. Even if the moron spoke without thinking.”

“My,my. Has my alpha come to his senses.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Dinner was cheerful and wonderful. Everyone sat and ate the meal Kei, Tōru and Keiji made for the pack. They even celebrated with the announcement of a new member, i.e Keiji. 

From Yaku speaking and growling his mate for his rudeness towards their bosses wife to Taketora excusing himself to walk the perimeter of the modern Japanese estate. Keiji could say this is the first time he’s ever felt peace, enjoyed dinner without being the main course of attention. 

He enjoyed speaking to Yaku who spoke freely and often mocked the head alpha for his laziness at work. Felt relaxed when Tōru explained little details of each person who sat at the large mahogany table with warnings of how not to piss said person off. That was his job apparently. Even the alpha’s came to him and striked a conversation, which in his opinion, was relatively comfortable. 

There was Yamamoto Taketora. Head of security for Kuroo estate. Alongside him was the new recruit and engaged to Yaku Morisuke, Haiba Lev. Keiji felt a little off with the half Russian but was very entertained by his blunt speech. It grated Tōru nerves. 

The last person he hasn’t had the chance to speak with was none other than the alpha who came with Kei’s husband, Bokuto Koutarou. The well endowed alpha with impressive body structure kept his distance for some reason and Keiji felt a little upset by the obvious distance. So he decided to quietly excused himself from his current conversation with Tōru for fresh air. 

The cool air lightly greeted him and it was indeed refreshing to feel from the warmth residing inside the estate. Hiroyuki was running back inside calling for his mother as Keiji observed in silence. He watches as the heads of the pack greeted their son with warm smiles as he announced he’s ready for bed. A small glimpse of the loving nature both parents had for their pup was envious. What struck Keiji the most, there was no maid or butler of service within this tight knit family and he was curious as to why. The estate was large, large enough for the entire pack to live but also a handful to possibly clean and maintain. 

It was odd for the beta…

As he continues to observe the family before him, his reverie was stolen by the sounds of feet coming from behind. Looking over his shoulder, Keiji forest green eyes widened. Bokuto stands behind him with a small smile gracing his face while his hands were resting inside his grey slacks. 

“Hiding?” The alpha asks and settles besides the startled beta. “Or observing.”

The conversation spoke with ease, it started off with confidence and small, yet Keiji never felt so relaxed. 

“Both..” he says with a small smile of his own. “Admiring from afar I may add.”

Bokuto chuckles and looks at the three people he cherishes the most. “I can understand but that admiration wasn’t earned for no reason.”

“Oh? Is this something to do with Kei’s coverup?” 

It was silent after he asked. He mentally cursed himself for such a blatant statement and prepared himself for what’s to come. 

Instead of Bokuto snarling, instead he looked worn down, sad even. “That. That week was horrific. Just reliving such an event- I don’t know how he survived.”

Keiji curiosity was getting the better of him but he tries not to pry unless the man himself wishes to speak of it. Even so, it’s always better to ask from the source instead of hearing a version from another.

So he waits. He allows the silence to draw them in. It was awkward but it was comforting to feel.

Bokuto was in a whirlwind of emotional spiel. His mind was replaying the horrific week of distress and almost death. The alpha was rather grateful Keiji didn’t push further for an explanation but still felt it was necessary to allow the beta know a small piece of what had happened to the couple. 

He leans against the banister of the porch in thought, he mulls over how to explain and briefly speak without causing himself to break down. So he decided to speak instead of pondering. 

“Tetsurō bonded with Kei without his family's consent and the consequences almost killed Kei. Literally. They bonded six months pryer before the whole ordeal happened but within those six months everything was crumbling already. Tetsurō was having trouble keeping everything together as expectations were thrown at him and maintaining a civil relationship with his father and Kei… Kei was struggling just as much if not worse.”

Keiji stands still. Listens with careful ears and pleads with himself not to interrupt. No matter how much he wants to question, seeing Bokuto looking immense and in pain, Keiji had an inkling how this story will be told.

* * *

  
  
  


_ Kuroo was just leaving his office with Bokuto when everything suddenly became painful. His body was rushing with heat as if a blowtorch was consistently grazing across his shoulders and nape area.  _

_ Heavily against the door frame of his office, Bokuto saw him sweating profusely and moaning from the pain.  _

_ “Bro!” Bokuto yells, causing Iwaizumi and Ushijima to turn in his direction.  _

_ Kuroo couldn’t coherently respond as he slid down his office door frame. He pants and struggles to breath as the pain travels further down his right shoulder blade and rushes back towards his nape area.  _

_ Kei. _

_ His mind repeated the name on loop and all he could think is his mate is in trouble.  _

_ Bokuto crouches down to his best friend level and Iwaizumi yelled out to get a car ready.  _

_ “What’s wrong?” Voices laced with worry, Bokuto managed to lift Kuroo up and have him lean on himself.  _

_ “It’s Kei. My bond mark is burning.” Kuroo groans and he doubles over as his neck and shoulder burned.  _

_ Bokuto pulled aside Kuroo’s collared shirt and gasped.  _

_ Kuroo bond mark was being severed and whatever happened to Kei, the pain was more intense for the omega then the alpha.  _

_ Bokuto was about to describe what Kuroo mark looked like when the sudden smell of distressed maple with bourbon ambled through the entire floor.  _

_ Kei mother had forced his way into Kuroo and Bokuto Corp, snarling at anyone who got in his way and barked out for them to step aside so she could find Kuroo.  _

_ Immediately, Kuroo tried to stand to greet his mother in-law but his body was far too heated and in pain but Kei mother, Asuka, was by his side in record time.  _

_ Pale fingers gently cradled the dark haired alpha face and Maple mixed with bourbon wrapped the distressing alpha’s into a cocoon of warmth and calmness. Hazelnut coloured eyes stares into molten gold with intensity and before any of the four alpha’s, Asuka eyes watered with grief.  _

_ “T-they took my darling Kei!” He cries. “F-forced their way t-through and knocked us o-out.” _

_ Kuroo whimpers as his mother in-law spoke so raw, full of emotion for his son and he felt the pain in his jaw when the omega forced more pressure into his gentle cradle.  _

_ “T-they’re going to kill him!” _

  
  
  


_ 🌙 _

  
  


Bokuto's head was bowed after he shot back his whiskey and he loosely held the glass over the rail of the balcony, staring after the most important people. “It was quite bad that day. Kuroo couldn’t stand because of the pain in his shoulder and nape was unbearable, Asuka was on the brink of being hysterical and we were running out of time.”

Akaashi was wiping away his fallen tears. He weeper for the small family who went through a traumatic event and their son may not know of this until he was old enough to learn the meanings of love and life. To protect those he’ll consider family and when the time comes, he’ll fight to the bitter end. 

The conversation was obviously over by the silence that lingered between them. Akaashi felt there was more to the story but he’d rather not pressure the alpha into telling more. 

It was like this for another short moment and Akaashi shivered from the cool breeze. Unconsciously, he rubbed his arms to garner some warmth into them and jolted with surprise when the musky scent of whiskey and a warm coat gently placed on his shoulders. Looking up, Akaashi heart skipped and studded within seconds. Up and close, The beta saw the various colors of gold in the eyes of the alpha. Different shades of yellows and browns mixed together and Akaashi melted at the sight. 

Bokuto's smile was small, he caressed the face of an angel and marvelled at the rare beauty of a beta. Long ago, back when times were harsh towards the genders, omega’s were known to be exotic and beautiful but when a beta with features and have similar attributes as an omega, they were rare and have a higher chance of birthing pups or giving their seed. To think Akaashi Keiji would be one of those old stories from a fairy table book. 

“Next time…” Bokuto whispers, snapping the beta out of his trance. “Next time I’ll tell you the rest of the story of how these two fought and won.”

Akaashi stares a little longer, watches for signs of lies but saw nothing but honesty. So he smiles up to the alpha with carefree ease. “I’ll hold you to it.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying something new and as you can see I’m putting more characters into this story then my previous fics. Im stepping out of my comfort zone and expressing more with character development. Well hopefully I am :)
> 
> Hoped you all enjoy this chapter and see you next time


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ warning! Please read with caution. A scene in this chapter may be a triggering for those who’ve experienced miscarriage, I apologise if it does. 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)

By morning everyone was awake and gathered in the kitchen. Kei and Tōru took it upon themselves to prepare breakfast for everyone meanwhile Keiji set the table area. Yaku was helping Hiroyuki dress and ready him for his day out with Kuroo, Bokuto and Iwaizumi. It was customary for the three alpha’s, being the biological father and two godparents to bond with Hiroyuki as much as possible. Especially when he’s so young. 

Lev and Taketora rotated with the night guards and circle the perimeter to ensure the estate was safe. Both men will join after they’ve finished their morning checks. 

Kei and Tōru had finished cooking a traditional Japanese breakfast. Mixed rice with Ikura were placed in small bowls for each person and set, Tōru dished up pickled vegetable salad and placed the large bowl in the middle of the large table. Next to the salad was a large board of grilled salmon, sliced evenly for the amount of people who’ll be eating breakfast. Miso soup already steaming in cups and eggs with furikake was the last to be set. 

By the time they finished platting and setting the table, everyone came and sat at the table. 

Keiji was enjoying every second moment, being apart of a pack, seeing different personalities mixed. Everything was surreal and his envious slowly melted away to appreciation. He enjoyed conversing with Morisuke, Kei and Tōru. Even though they’re omega’s, they still treated him as if he was one of them and he feels even more elevated from it. 

As everyone ate, spoke amongst one another, Keiji took notice how Kei was still in the kitchen and not at the table like the rest. Frowning, he went to stand but a firm grip to his forearm held him still. The beta looks down at his right and followed the olive skin toned hand back to its owner, Tōru. 

A small smile greeted him followed by a shake of chocolate brown hair swaying left and right. “Kei prefers everyone to eat first. Once he knows everything fine he’ll join once he’s tidied up and no one like my husband, Bokuto, Kuroo and that giant Lev, ask for more food.”

Keiji didn’t say anything but his expression must’ve spoke louder than his mind because the omega giggled coyly up at him. “Or you can go in there. But I must warn you, you’ll be sent right back out.”

He was about to respond to the omega’s teasing but a whiff of whiskey procured his senses and Akaashi body moved on its own and Tōru smirks. 

Bokuto walks into the dining area only in a pair of grey sweats, which hung awfully low on his hips. Akaashi almost drooled at the site when the alpha arm flexed as he scratched his chest whilst yawning. Even worse, the alpha’s hair hung limply instead of its usual up do. 

Not one to make a fool of himself but knows Tōru is watching, Keiji took the omega advice and quickly ran past the oblivious alpha who waved at the beta only to still when his morning greeting went ignored. 

Hajime, who was watching, flicked a piece of grape at his mate for meddling and saw a glimpse of redness on the beta’s face. “You’re meddling and won’t take responsibility if it blows up.”

Tōru merely shrugs and stands up, gathering his dirty dishes and winks at his alpha. With a sway of his hips, Hajime lowly growled at his omega. 

“Your mate is troublesome.” A voice laced with sarcasm. 

“And your mate acts more of an alpha then you do.” Hajime bites back at the head alpha who in turn shrugged at the obvious statement. 

“Touché.”

  
  


➰

  
  


Kei watched the whole scenario from the open plan kitchen. His meddlesome friend couldn’t help himself judging from the way Keiji had left the table and came by him, clearly avoiding a bewildered alpha who just woke up. Not one to pry, the head omega finished making his smoothie and poured the jug into two glasses. Once the glasses were filled, he slid one over to Keiji with a graceful smile. 

“Strawberry and vanilla, maybe it’ll calm your racing heart.” 

Keiji threw Kei a glare but softened his gaze when the smell of mixed fruit and essences won him over. He lifts the glass and takes a small sip to test its flavors and gulp down half a glass. The dam smoothie was more of a soft serve ice cream in a glass. It was delicious and no words can describe it. 

Kei smiles knowingly and takes a sip of his own glass and looks back at his pack. Bokuto just sat down by Hiroyuki and Kuroo, helping himself to some of the rice and grilled fish, Taketora and Lev just came in from the hallway and now seated to have breakfast. Times like these are precious for Kei, especially for his pup. 

While he observed his pack, Kei peaked a glance at Keiji. 

Keiji was sneaking glances at the alpha. The smoothie did calm him down just a tad but he also wanted to be near and speak to Bokuto. He enjoyed talking to the alpha last night, it wasn’t often he came across an alpha who could hold a proper conversation without being too obvious in their advances to try and persuade him for a date. Even if they’re married or picking up their children from his day care, Keiji couldn’t stand them. 

“Bokuto has never been able to hold on to a relationship longer than a month.” 

Keiji stopped his staring and looked at the head omega who interrupted his chaotic thoughts of an alpha who makes his heart stutter by walking in a room. 

“....”

Kei smiles and faces the beta by turning his back from the dining area, leaning against the bench. Arms folded across his chest, the omega tilts his head. “Kou. Koutarou mood swings cause issues for him but no one stays long enough to learn or get to know him properly. It’s sad to know people are being too selfish and expect him to switch off and be normal and to be honest, I rather like Koutarou the way he is.”

Kei looks over his shoulder, blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail. Bokuto was polishing back what looked like his third bowl of rice and second piece of salmon. 

Keiji looks on as well. Takes in what Kei has spilled, information that could help determine how he’ll feel. But Keiji already knows how he feels and judging from Kei’s eyes, the omega had as well. 

“May I ask why you’re telling me this?” Keiji asked quietly. 

Kei turns back to the beta. “You have eyes that scream hope, hope that could be the meaning of a lot of things.” He says and pushes off the bench to stand in front of the beta. “You also have been staring at him the moment he walked through the house. I suppose you were a fan of his during his junior pro league years.”

And this is when Keiji’s little dark secret exploded in flaming red that reached the entirety of his face. Kei giggles behind lithe fingers and smiles coyly. 

“I think you and Kou will be a lovely couple.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Tōru was with his alpha out inside on the balcony and heard the conversation in the kitchen. He would say he wasn’t eavesdropping but his darling alpha would call him out to the point it’ll cause either them to bite. Normally it’ll be him snapping and calling Hajime a beast or an ape for being mean. As always though, his alpha always found ways to smile at him and calmly eased Tōru worries. 

That is why he and Hajime are outside. Not because of the juicy gossip he’s about to lock and load but because he also needed to tell his husband some very, very good news. 

In the last month and half, Tōru and Hajime have been trying for a pup of their own and since his heat happened three weeks ago, signs of pregnancy were rapidly making themselves known. Especially when the smell of salmon made him vomit in his mouth earlier this morning and the miso soup didn’t agree with him. He did have an annoying sweet tooth for the last few days, something Kei picked up on and questioned why he was snacking on sweets when he despised them.  _ I don’t despise them, I just find it ungodly unhealthy. _

Toru removed himself from the slightly ajar window and sits next to his alpha who was looking out at the garden just below. It was beautifully well maintained thanks to Kei’s green thumb and his beautiful mother. Various amounts of roses ranged from an assortment of colors. Tōru and Hajime… Actually the entire pack was well aware why there were so many roses bedded in four sections of the vast garden. They rarely speak of it and only Hiroyuki is allowed to venture through it and pluck a single rose a day to be inside and place on a mantle in the family room. 

The omega shakes his head from the dreadful memory and Hajime had wrapped his arm around his shoulders to draw him closer. A firm pressure against his temple made the omega smile. It gave him more motivation to speak up and enjoy the news he’s about to tell. 

With a gentle caress, Tōru had played with his alpha’s fingers before splaying them across his abdomen, making Hajime flinch. 

“In nine months we’re going to have a pup that’ll be malicious, cunning with gentleness and strong like their father and mother.”

At first Hajime was rubbing gentle circles against his omega stomach, thinking about what it’ll be like once his mate is full, a pup of their own creation kicking up a storm inside. The thought of it caused his scent to become heavy with love and adoration, he purred until he repeated his mates words. 

**_Nine months- pup- father and mother._ **

It was a jumbled mess but his movements could be mistaken for an attacker but at this very moment, he could care less. The thought of engulfing Tōru into his arms, the smell of pine engulfed the omega into a cocoon. 

  
  


_ She’s going to be beautiful.  _ Hajime whispered out loud and Tōru teared up. Of course his alpha would love a daughter, he’s been saying he would love to raise daughters, spoil them and cherish them like princesses. 

Tōru was excited. 

  
  
  


➰

  
  
  


Kuroo was happy for them. Truly he was. Especially now they can focus and build a section for them on the estate. Kei would be thrilled to know his best friend will be having a pup of their own and Kuroo can feel his bank account twitching with dread. Mind you, Kei would always budget and anything that was pricey or too expensive he’ll look for something a little cheaper. 

He mulled over the possibility of his mate spending large now there will be a pup coming to this world or will he spend it on necessities-

Ah that’s right, they have Hiroyuki old stuff. Maybe they could gift it to the new parents. His thoughts were zipped up the moment he smelt strawberries. 

“You have your thinking face on~” Kei sang, making Kuroo chuckle. 

“And you look like you’ve been meddling.” Kuroo responded quickly, tone laced with joy. “And I must say, it looked like Akaashi was going to faint.”

Kei smirks. He tipped to reach for his alpha cheek and pecked it. “Almost fainted but I think Akaashi fought well against his body.”

Chuckling, the alpha couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his omega shoulders, purring with content. “I have a feeling inviting Akaashi over last night wasn’t just to bring him into the pack but for something more.”

Not answering to elaborate, Kei hums while he closed his eyes. Kuroo laughs quietly and looks around him. He’s blessed with an amazing group of people who fought and stayed loyal to the end. Not only does he have a family but he also has a pack, a pack he can rely on when times get tough or when there mates are lonely, they have each other while their alpha’s work hard to provide. 

Just as Kuroo was going through his mantra of feeling blessed, when Kei suddenly buried his face into his chest and the alpha almost missed heard the muffle plea. It was then he looked outside towards the rose garden.

“Tsubaki.” Kei whispers and the alpha calls for their son.

Hiroyuki comes forth after excusing himself from speaking to Bokuto and looks at his parents. Immediately he recognized his mother's crestfallen face and perked up for his mother. 

“Mama, Let's visit Tsubaki.” He says merrily and grabs Kei’s hands, dragging him away from Kuroo.

Kuroo looks back at his pack and everyone understood. 

**No one was to interrupt or come near the garden.**

After the silent message, Kuroo walks to the garden, holding two large watering cans. 

Keiji was amazed by how clued on the pack were. They read the atmosphere without voicing any concerns, respected the head alpha and his wishes. It was truly amazing to see. 

But for the beta, his curiosity was getting the better of him and knew better to delve into it. 

Before he could step outside to sit on the deck under the large canopy where a swing bench sat, Tōru was there with his alpha, rubbing gentle circles on his flat stomach. 

“Congratulations?” Keiji asked and both pairs laughed. 

“Yes and thank you. But I’m sure you weren’t here to congratulate us.” Tōru spoke softly, tone laced with ease and calmness for the beta. “Unless you’re having issues with a certain alpha?” He teases. Hajime nips his mates nose for teasing the beta as he went bright red. 

“Ease off for abit Tōru. I’m sure Akaashi-san is after something else than an alpha.” 

The way Hajime spoke annoyed the beta but he chose to be indifferent as the alpha stood, leaving his mate alone with him. 

Toru watched with amusement and smiled sweetly. “My husband speaks without thinking but he does speak the truth.” The omega pats the bench next to him. “Come, I’m aware of what you're going to ask, the smell of curiosity is becoming off you.”

Keiji looks at the bench and the close proximity between himself and the omega. He weighed his options as repeated the omega words once the alpha rounded the corner and away from earshot. Deciding to peak in this curiosity instead of rearing away from it, he sat next to the cunning omega. 

Happy the beta chose to sit next to him, Tōru crosses his right leg over his left and leans forward abit to prop his right elbow, semi half closed fist propping his face. Smile stretches further, Tōru answered the unasked question. 

“You're wondering why everyone didn’t utter a word when Tetsu looked at everyone. You’re also thinking why the rose garden is out of bounds.” Toru listed off airly. “Bokuto mood swings and why he hasn’t found a mate, the family history- blah blah, blah. Have I missed anything”

Keiji listened to the omega rattle off the list of things he’s curious about, the dire need for information, to interpret and understand a pack he graciously accepts. Out of all the possible scenarios, memories and heartbreak they each been through, the beta was interested in the rose garden and the mysterious Tsubaki. 

Tōru’s eyes glinted in knowing and turned his direction back to the rose garden where the head family hid. Keiji took notice of the omega posture, he fixed his forestry eyes on the sadness that leaked from the omega’s expression and held his breath as the words finally registered. 

“Baby Tsubaki was stillborn.” Toru starts and teared his gaze away from the rose garden to look at his barely there baby bump. “She was Hiroyuki twin… wrapped around her baby brother, cord tight around her small little undeveloped neck. She was protecting Hiroyuki as their mother went through horrendous torture for twenty four hours.”

The omega pauses as he notices warm hands grasp his own and he looks over to the beta who had tears in his eyes. Pain reflected and Tōru bottom lip wobbled. But he continues with his story. 

“When an omega gives birth and their child is stillborn, torn away from them because of unforeseen circumstances or miscarry, they go through stages of searching, drops and start creating habits. For Kei and for us, we didn’t expect the trauma to be vivid. Losing a pup… Not knowing how to deal with the loss or see what kind of damage it’ll cause Kei….”

Tōru pauses as he squeezed Keiji’ hands, tightly, almost bruising. Keiji squeezes back, encouraging the omega and supporting him as best as he can.

Grateful, Tōru continues with a somber voice. 

“Even though Kei and Tetsu had Hiroyuki, Kei would always search for Tsubaki. He’ll wake up during the night, walk into the nursery and start screaming, causing Tetsu to panic and find his wife turning the nursery upside down. They never used the nursery as Kei wanted Hiroyuki close by. After about a month, Kei started to become distressed whenever we came over and left, pleading with us not to go. Sometimes he’ll let us go but most of those days he’d forced himself to stay quiet. That’s why most of us live in the estate.” Tōru waves his free hand around him. 

“This estate was gifted to Kei and Tetsurō by the Tsukishima family. After what happened, Kei’s father brought enough land to build and extend. He knew what his son was going through, lived through once before- think it was once, probably more but the point is, he was afraid he'd lose his son.” 

Toru goes quiet. He smiles as the gentle breeze picks up. Keiji was wiping away fallen tears and couldn’t fathom any shape of form to understand how the head omega overcome-

“Kei couldn’t fight the need to find his pup…” Tōru interrupts Keiji's thoughts and he sniffles. “I came over to visit as Tetsuo rang me to go over and be with Kei… the house was empty, too quiet, not a peep or sound. I started to panic and ran around the whole entire estate- including outside and I hate grass by the way. I went to the pair room and only found Hiroyuki sleeping soundlessly but no sign of Kei until I smelt an awful smell coming from the bathroom.”

“Kei had entered an awful low part of his mental state and what I found in the bathroom was a scene I’ll never want to see again.”

Keiji had now covered his mouth, tears pooled against his hand and slowly dropped down. He had a general idea but was afraid to voice it, but Tōru spoke as if it happened yesterday. 

“I-I opened the d-door and Kei was inside the large tub, pawing desperately at his stomach, crying for Tsubaki to come o-out. There was so much blood, so much that it was all up the walls of the tub and sprayed across the shower walls. Tsubaki, Tsubaki, Kei called and called. Hysterical.”

Toru goes silent. He couldn’t think or say anything else after revealing something so vital, so vulnerable of the blonde omega, Keiji also stayed quiet. 

Silence fell between the two and they’re grateful for it. Memories plagues Toru mind and Keiji felt as if he was reliving it in his own. The thought of something as horrific, the beta isn’t sure if he’ll be able to survive. 

Thinking of something, Keiji smiles for the omega. “At least he’s has a family who’ll be there and fight for him and keep him at peace.”

It was a small piece of advice, one that suppose to ease the worries from the omega who suddenly felt sad and Keiji hoped it’ll lift his spirit just a little. 

“I’m glad Kei invited you.”

Both people jolt from the unexpected voice from behind and they turn to look to see who it was. 

Instantly Keiji blushed and Toru glares at the alpha. 

“Excuse you! Who said you can sneak and eavesdrop.” The omega burst causing Bokuto to chuckle as he sat next to the beta.

“Calm down or your alpha will start suspecting something.”

“Assuming I’ll care” came another voice filled with mirth making Toru gasp. 

“Rude! Don’t listen to these two Keiji.”

Keiji couldn’t but allow the bubble of laughter to leave his parted lips. Even though he learnt of horrible past of Kei, the atmosphere around them turned for the better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having fun writing especially having other characters that aren’t my main Kuroo and Tsukii.  
> Please let me know what you think and if I need improving in areas don’t be shy :)
> 
> Thank you for reading and be safe.


	4. Part one : Trust and Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome back to chapter 4 of FAMTB 😍 ⚠️Warning ahead. This chapter and the following three will intertwining in the past and we’ll be seeing more of Kei’s fears.  
> Pleas enjoy and have a good day!

* * *

It was late evening when Kuroo came home with Bokuto. Both alpha’s groaned in unison when they stepped foot into the house, Taketora had gone off to relieve Lev and do a quick perimeter check. Shucking their shoes, Kuroo was the first to call out. 

“I’m home.”

Normally Kei or his son would yell back “welcome back.” But for some reason there was no response. Frowning, Kuroo had this urge to run around the entire estate only to feel a firm grip on his left forearm. 

“Take a deep breath bro, Kei and Hiroyuki probably fell asleep in the living room.” Bokuto assures Kuroo with a pat on the other back. “Come on.”

Taking a deep breath as advised, Kuroo shoves his depressing thoughts deep into his subconscious and follows Bokuto further into the house. A sudden noise caught his attention and he frowns as both alpha’s rounded the corner from the hallway and into the kitchen. 

Standing by the sink was Akiteru, Kei’s older brother and an alpha. Kuroo choked as he didn’t recognise the scent when he walked through his own home and with further inspection, he noted the purifiers were on. 

“Ah, welcome home.” Akiteru waves to them, as he finely dices spring onions and piles it into a clean bowl. “I’m making dinner. Kei and Hiroyuki are asleep on the couch.” 

Bokuto greets Akiteru with his usual boisterous self, meanwhile Kuroo is bubbling with nerves. 

No matter how many times Akiteru has been over, Kuroo would always get nervous around the older alpha and often makes a fool of himself. Kei seems to enjoy his blunders and would point it out every chance he got when his brother comes for a visit. Being in the same room as your in-law can be nerve wracking. 

Akiteru was smiling away as Bokuto made himself comfortable, sitting on the barstools, elbows propped on the marble bench top, his head resting gently on his hands. Kuroo followed suit. Except his arms stayed on his thighs, only slightly under the bench top.

His scent must’ve spiked in nervous waves, Akiteru pheromones, smoked manuka, eases Kuroo. 

“You’re always nervous when I come over Tetsurō and I always say to you there isn’t anything for you to be nervous about.” Akiteru comments with a lilt to his tone. “Perhaps you’ve done something that you shouldn't?” He queries. 

Kuroo shakes his head. He felt like a pup being questioned by his elder sibling. If he had one. “Sorry. Force of habit..”

The eldest of the alpha’s chuckle. Turning towards the gas stove, he turns one of the dials and waits for the flint to ignite the burners. Once the burners lightens, Akiteru turns it down to medium and places a large wok on top of it. 

“Stir fry alright with you?” 

Bokuto and Kuroo nod. Akietur started frying up the onions first and then adding glaring cloves, salt, pepper and a pinch of lemon pepper before adding fresh beans and broccoli. He stirs it for a bit and let’s cook on its own for a quick minute. 

Kuroo watches and gets up from his seat and started preparing the rice to go into the rice cooker, Bokuto was seating up the table. 

“Kei didn’t mention you were coming over today.” Kuroo says after he finished washing the rice. “Or he did and I might’ve forgotten. How long are you in Tokyo for?”

He heard Akiteru hum and a splash caught the alpha attention. Pushing the on button for the cooker, Kuroo looks over to see his brother-in-law has now started cooking chicken. 

“Last minute decision to be honest and don’t worry. Kei was surprised as you were when I arrived at your guys doorstep. Oh, mother and father send their regards.” 

“The charity event. I’m assuming.”

Again, Akiteru hums and lifts the wok off the heat for a brief moment to jostle the contents and add what looked like broth to the veggies. “We’re catering for at least three hundred. With Kei doing a small porptional sized dessert and mother and I dealing with finger foods, it’s a little taxing after a storm- could you pass the rice vinegar and that bowl to your right. I need the garlic.” 

Kuroo hands them over and Bokuto stands beside him with a small packet of gummy lollies belonging to Kei. Doing a double take, Kuroo snatches the sweets off Bokuto with a snarl. “Hell no! Remember when you ate Kei’s strawberries!! I’m not spending the night cooped up with you.”

Bokuto tried to snatch the sweet lollies off Kuroo and he whined when he couldn't reach for it. “Tsukii has a stash. I’m sure a packet won’t be that big of a deal.”

“No.” Kuroo firmly says and tucks them in his slacks. “I’m.not.sleeping.with.you” 

Bokuto deflates and slumps back over the counter, mumbling to himself. 

Akiteru laughed and added the vegetables to the chicken, mixing it with a little bit of soy sauce and a spoon full of honey. “I see my little brother still hasn’t learnt to share his sweets.”

“For good reason too.” 

All three alpha jumps in surprise as they spin around to see the head omega yawning. His rumpled appearance did little to Kuroo’s imagination and he fought a blush down. Bokuto sweats and Akiteru goes back to his cooking. 

“Welcome home Tetsu.” Kei’s voice is heavy with sleep and another yawn soon follows. “Sorry I didn’t greet you when you came home.” 

Kuroo gravitated towards his omega and wrapped his mate into his warm embrace. Kei melts and purrs as he rests; he nuzzles the alpha’s scent glands. The alpha loves when Kei is like this. Cuddly and full of softness. 

“Alright love birds. Bokuto grab a few plates, Kei wash up, you look like shit(Kuroo protested saying his mate looks nothing of the sort) and Tetsurou, wake Hiroyuki.” Akiteru ordered. 

Everyone went off to do what they were told but Kuroo held back once Kei and Bokuto were out of earshot. 

“Can I ask you something Aki.” Kuroo asks, still looking around to make sure none of the two were around. Akiteru got the hint and stopped what he was doing. 

“Must be serious if you’re frantically looking around. What’s up.”

Kuroo looks at his brother in-law and swallows. “Kei introduced a new member to our pack… I have doubts about him..”

“I’m assuming these doubts…” Akiteru paused, waves his left hand in front of his face. “Are reasonable. Knowing my brother knack for trusting someone, why are you doubting your wife.”

The hint was there, barely noticeable to those who don't know Akiteru as well as he does but the threat underlining his brother-in-law's tone was loud and clear for Kuroo to heed. He needs to tread carefully. 

“It’s not Kei I’m in doubt with or his decision. Akaashi. I have mixed feelings about him.. like he’s hiding something. I’m sorry for speculating and making it seem as if I’m questioning Kei, but I assure I'm not.”

Akiteru arms are folded in front of his chest. His lip purses as his amber eyes go in and out of focus. While he contemplates an answer, Kuroo goes off into the living room to see his sleeping pup awakening. 

His hair ruffled and sticking up all over the place, Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh as he sat on the edge of the couch. Hiroyuki, bleary eyed, smiles at his father sleepily. “Hi papa.”

“Hi buddy. Had a good nap.” 

Hiroyuki nods and stretches his arms above his head, mouth open wide as a yawn leaves him.

Chuckling, Kuroo smooths down his son’s hair. “Come on. Uncle Aki Made dinner and I’m pretty sure there will be dessert.”

“Dessert?” Hiroyuki perks, making his father laugh louder as they walk hand in hand to the dining table, Akiteru was dishing everyone plates and placing the last bowl of rice down. 

“Apple crumble and homemade vanilla bean ice cream.” Akiteru Saïd pats his nephew's head and looks Kuroo in the eyes. “The charity event. Make sure Koutarou brings a plus one. Speak to your cousin as well and somehow persuade the snake to attend. His insight will help you.”

**Joy.** Kuroo mentally groans at the thought of ringing his cousin who's currently in Hokkaido. 

Just as Akiteru went to sit, he added, “ah one more thing.” Amber eyes leveled golden ones with critical calculation. 

“Ensure Hajime and his lovely wife attends, mother has a gift for the newly parents to be.”

Kuroo's thoughts darkened as he realised he just set himself with torment on a night where he was supposed to enjoy. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


To say he was agitated was an understatement. Bokuto was sitting at his desk with an email glaring at him in red alerts. Kenma has sent him a financial report of the last month's budget, contractors billing and a few agendas in regards to Omega's facilities. Everything was cleared and reviewed for the next board meeting until the financial report. 

Large amounts of money were taken and placed into projects that aren’t been cleared from him or Kuroo. Iwaizumi sent an email claiming he too was having an issue as he was called from various business owners claiming they’ll be having renovations in the next week or two. 

Bokuto's stomach growled and he sighs with annoyance. He can’t think straight on an empty stomach and the need to refuel and have a decent break before tackling this pain in the ass report. With that in mind, Bokuto shuffled the paperwork into one folder and rearranged his desk. Once he sorted his working area, he left his office, locking the door in the process. His administrator got the hint immediately. 

No one was allowed in. 

Thinking of what to have for lunch, Bokuto’s eyes caught onto something blonde, tall and smelling of strawberries and vanilla….. and a hint of katsudon? Drooling, the alpha nonchalantly skipped to the omega, swooping low enough to grab ahold of the two bags, causing his packmate to jump in fright. 

“Kou.” Kei hisses. 

Bokuto smiles boyishly at Kei. “Hello love.” British accent fluently flowing out of his mouth before switching back to Japanese. “What brings you here to this horrid place we call hell.”

Kei giggles and walks alongside her alpha’s best friend/ brother. His bodyguard, Lev stepped back, a good five meters. “I see you’re hungry.” Bokuto nods. 

“I was going to have lunch with Tetsu, would you like to join and I probably can help you with your paperwork.” Kei offers and looks over his shoulder to Lev. “I’ll be fine once I’m in the Tetsu office. You go and have lunch with Yaku.

Lev quickly spins around and walks to the staff area, nose in the air sniffing out his mate's scent. Bokuto raises an eyebrow. “Uncommon.” He points out. 

“We all know Yaku scent isn’t as strong as most omega’s due to overuse on scent patches and suppressants. Lev relies on his nose to find his mate, since he has a strong sense of smell.”

“Make sense. But I wasn’t aware Lev was sensitive. Explains why I see him wear a mask from time to time.”

Kei hums as they now stand outside his husband's office. He reached forward to turn the door handle but stilled when a familiar scent of charcoal caused him to stiffen. 

Bokuto too, tensed when he realised someone was inside the office. Someone he wants far away from Kei and Kuroo. Without thinking, he moves in front of his packmate and pulls down on the handle to the office and allows his own pheromones to seep through the small gap. Before he enters, he grabs Kei’s hand and holds it tightly.

“Stay behind me Kei.” He firmly spoke and felt the omega squeeze his hand back. Keeping Kei close as possible, Bokuto pushes the office door open to see his best friend snarling viciously at none other than his father, Kenzo.

Both men's attention snapped towards the noise and Kuroo stood the moment he caught wind of his mate's distressed scent. Ignoring the man who stood in front of the desk, Bokuto wedged himself between his two pack mates and snarled at Kenzo. 

“Why are you here.” Bokuto growls, his scent withdrawn back just a tad as he felt Kei’s hand tremble in his shirt. Kuroo was by his side and offered his own pheromones to calm his mate but he was too agitated to do so. Kenzo on the other hand took a step back, covering half his face. 

“I came to see my son and hopefully speak with Kei.” He replies, voice muffled. “Please. It’s urgent.”

“Urgent or not, I don’t want you anywhere near me or my family.” Kuroo snaps, still growling. Kei whimpers causing the alpha to whine as his emotions are going haywire. It was then calm pheromones of charcoal envelopes everyone within the office and Kei, still whimpering calms down from the animosity scents his alpha and packmate were giving. 

Kuroo pissed even more watching his father who raised his arms up in surrender. 

“Look, Tetsurō. We can either sit here and be civil or-“ pointing at Kei. “Kei-san will stay like that or he’ll go into shock.”

Both of the alpha’s who stood in front of Kei, toned down on the pheromones. Instead of aggression it was replaced with panicked calmness and the omega of the three alpha’s anxiousness simmered down as well. Kenzo neutralises his pheromones until both his son and Bokuto have calmed down. 

“Please… I’m not here to cause any harm.” Kenzo pleads, his gold eyes going over Kei to make sure he was okay, then back to his son. “Like I said before they interrupted. We have some important things to discuss.”

“An email would have sufficed. Regardless of the importance.” Kuroo snaps. 

Bokuto was nodding his head in agreement. Both alphas were still tense and the elder of alpha’s could see it. 

No one backed off, even when Kenzo calmed Kei down with his own scent, it was still thick in the office with Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s pheromones. Kei was having trouble and needed to calm his alpha and packmate or else things won’t go well for anyone in the office or in this case. He’ll end up collapsing. 

Taking in a deep breath, holding back a whimper, Kei places both his hands on the alpha’s chest and tries with all his might to calm them both with his jittery scent. 

Kenzo took a step back as he watched his son in-law try calming his son and packmate. He was impressed how far the omega was willing to go, especially with the room filled with pheromones, intent to kill. Even though he was impressed by the display from Kei, Kenzo took pity as he saw the fear radiating off him through his expression. 

Once the two alpha’s calmed, no longer snarling towards the elder in the room, Kei breathes evenly. He kept his hands on the men’s chest, held his father in-law gaze and spoke firmly. “Please take a seat. There is food, enough for all three. I’ll make us some tea.”

Kuroo and Bokuto were ready to protest, alongside Kenzo, but Kei shakes his head. “It’s the duty of the omega to serve members of higher rank.”

Immediately, their protest died in the back of their throats and Kuroo clenches his hands into a fist. He hated it. Hated how his wife had to be submissive, respectful and lastly to serve alpha’s. It was law. 

_Omega’s must serve alpha’s within the family circle who are higher rank. Patriarch or matriarch, mate or in-law. An omega’s job is to serve._

Minor details within this alleged law are the safety precautions if an alpha within their ranks decides to attack or abuse said omega faces life in jail without parole. Even with the precautionary, Kuroo and his pack hated this particular law for this very reason. 

To watch their mate or packmate be humiliated. 

With Kenzo seated and his son opposite him with Bokuto, Kei had finished serving them freshly made tea and placed bowls full of rice down for each person to use and finally taking his place next to his mate, kneeled on a cushion. 

No one spoke, no one moved but Kei who adjusted his seating, making the cushions fabric rub gently against his knees. He could feel Kuroo watching him, can feel Bokuto itching to move out of his seat to sit beside him and lastly, Kei’s eyes stayed glued to the floor when Kenzo watched him with eyes he didn't deserve to express. The omega doesn’t need this alpha to look at him with remorse or guilt for his current situation. This is what the country had decided for all omega’s. 

With all his might not to pick Kei off the floor, Kuroo had to control his emotions, mostly his anger, and look his father in the eye as calm as possible. Oh the thought of lunging forward and beating the living daylights out of his father was making it harder for him to control his pheromones, including Bokuto who snarled. 

Kenzo looked between his son, Bokuto and Kei. He knew coming here this afternoon would’ve caused a commotion but to what degree, he wasn’t expecting his son to be so volatile the moment his mate walked in, let alone Bokuto erupting. Their pheromones were still heavy and causing his son in-law more discomfort and he sighs knowing he can’t do anything… that is..

“Kei, can you please stand and sit between Koutarou and Tetsurou.” Kenzo quietly requested and gestures between the empty seat between his son and Koutarou. Kei’s eyes widened. Fear. Nothing but fear displayed openly and Kenzo can see his son’s hands tightening on the arm rest. Looking back at the omega who stayed where they are, Kenzo smiles, assuring Kei that it was okay. “Please, It’ll be best for you to be near Tetsurou and a pack mate. I’m aware it’s against the law for you to be in that position but I rather you be comfortable. I’m truly sorry for disrupting and forcing you to host us.” 

Kei refused to move. Refused to acknowledge his father in-law request and kept still. His body was withering but his state of mind was crumbling. Kei doesn’t know how to react.

Kenzo, feeling more guilty, tried to ease Kei’s worries by using his pheromones to help calm the omega but was shunned the moment he stood up. His son, Tetsuro was crouched in front of his wife rubbing gentle circles on Kei’s forearms. Soothing pheromones scented the air and Kenzo felt proud his son was able to damper his aggression to calm his mate. 

But Kei didn’t budge from his seated position and kept still. Even when his husband whines for him to come forth, aided in him, calmed him, Kei was riddled with fear and his demeanor was oozing if it.

Kuroo was trying his hardest not to lash out at his father, he was forcing himself to keep calm even though his entire being was screaming for him to turn around and rip his father’s throat out. Old memories from three years ago were slowly making a fresh reminder, almost clouding his judgement when he stood and turned suddenly on his father who stood behind him with guilt and a crestfallen facade. 

Bokuto intervenes and Kei flinches, tears prickling causing his eyes to pool with liquid warmth. A broken sob escapes and Bokuto has to shove Kenzo behind the desk, keeping himself between his best friend and his pack mate. This was getting dangerous. 

Looking at Kenzo, Bokuto barks at him to hurry and explain. 

Kenzo was conflicted. He was in pain and he was afraid. The life his son was gifted, created a path that he and he alone could follow but met an obstacle, Kenzo, had to watch as a bystander alongside his wife when their precious son fell in love with an omega he crossed paths with at the university of Tokyo. It was Tetsuro's grandfather who devised a plan and almost killed his only grandchild but successfully implemented fear into Kei. 

He closes his own golden brown eyes his son inherited from and opens them once again. Mounts of grief glistened the waterline of his eyes and he spoke the very words he wished to burn in ashes. 

_“You’re grandfather escaped.”_

* * *

  
  
**_Part one :_ ** **_Trust and fear._ **

**_Part two :_ ** **_Discovery of one's past._ **

**_Part three :_ ** **_The Charity Event._ **

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading and patiently waiting for the next chapter. Part two has been started and most likely won’t be posted until I’ve finished with Lifeless story and the special Lunar Noir, Kurotsuki festival is up and underway. 
> 
> Hope everyone keeping safe!


	5. Part two : discovery of ones past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da I finally updated!! I’m really sorry it took awhile for me to get this updated and every time I had it ready to post, I enemy’s you scraping half of the chapter and redoing it. 😭 it was a nightmare!
> 
> Further a do, ⚠️ Please read with discreet. Scenes in this chapter may be triggering to you if you’ve experienced it yourself. You can skip it as it’s written in slope. 
> 
> Also another note. We’ve reach 1k hits 😭😭 thank you everyone for reading!

_ Everything was on fire. From the nape of his neck, travelling upward to his occipital and blistering heat forming in his temporal. Kuroo’s body was shivering as it went through many waves of unexplainable pain to feverish sweats. His bond with Kei was burning, causing him to snarl and wither on the couch as his in-laws rushed around to tend to his needs.  _

_ Asuka was shushing him as another bout of pain shot from his nape and travelled down his spine, causing him to arch his back. Unshed tears were forced to be held back as he pants Kei’s name. Kuroo can feel his mother in law trembling fingers brush through his bangs, a sign of comfort that wasn’t comforting his pain. The alpha within him was bursting to fight and Kuroo wanted nothing more to do so if it weren’t for this pain circlering throughout his body.  _

_ As trembling fingers run through his hair, he felt another bout of pain surging from his nape and shooting down his spine. The pain was brutal, he can feel a hot iron poker or blade being pierced and roughly dragged across his nape. Kuroo couldn’t hold in the scream he was desperate to hold back. Tears started to glide down his face as he screamed in anguish. More hands pressed him down and Asuka was replaced with his father inlaw, Seiji.  _

_ The alpha to Tsukishima Akiteru and Kei, the father who Kuroo fears the most and respects, holds him down and whispers for him to relax, to breathe, to think of something that’ll guide Kei and himself to a limbo that they can escape. Words of encouragement never been given to him, not since he was a child and his mother was alive, so when Seiji commands for him to do as he was told, Kuroo fought within himself to try.  _

_ He closes his eyes, he focuses on his father in law’s voice and tries with his might to calm himself. The pain he was feeling wasn’t sinking away nor was it allowing him to push through their bond. Rough hands cradles his head and Kuroo gasps when another surge of burning heat rips through his nape area. Just as quickly as the pain came, it disappeared momentarily. Silken velvety voice quietly echoes in his mind and Kuroo latches on to it like a vice. He steadily breathes, Seji’s voice slowly disperses behind the silken voice. Again the voice calls for him, it was soft spoken, filled with love.  _

_ it turned vicious with desperation. _

_ Kuroo feels his body lurching forward. Seiji and Asuka move away quickly. Hazel eyes blow wide with fear and everyone in the room looks.  _

_ “Babies…” he whispers brokenly. “Our babies” _

  
  


_ 🌙 _

  
  


_ Kei was scared. He’s aware he’s in a building, eighteen story high. Where.. he's not sure.  _

_ His face was covered by a black sack, his limbs were tied together. Every move he made, his secured legs and wrist protested in pain as the cable ties rub against his delicate skin. Kei breathes heavily as the implications start to settle in his panic brain. He can’t think straight, cannot for the life of him figure out why he’s been kidnapped unless - _

_ Kei’s panicked thoughts seized as he felt a rough slam against his back, stinging pain shot through him as he caught his footing from the sudden impact. He hissed in pain but bit his tongue from saying anything snarky. Voices started speaking, all deep and rough around the edges and if it wasn’t for the choker he was forced to wear, a suppressor collar to dull senses, Kei would’ve dropped from the amount of pheromones circling around him. Each scent was faint, dominant but dull, he was slightly pleased to know his kidnappers weren’t going to use their pheromones against him - unless there was a catch…  _

_ Kei swallows nervously as he is forced to stop, he holds his breath when a familiar, croak of a voice quietly speaks from his right. Immediately, he starts to struggle. He knows who the kidnappers belong to and Kei sure as hell knows what he’s in for.  _

_ Before the kidnappers could do anything to subdue the omega from restlessly struggling, the voice Kei hates with every fibre in his body, was within his distance.  _

_ “You flimsy little whore!” The old croon growls.  _

_ Kei felt the sack being ripped off his head. He didn’t get a chance to adjust to the sudden lighting but he managed to drop his arms enough to block the old man's fist connecting with his stomach. He hissed in pain from the impact and his alpha’s grandfather grabbed a hold of his hair, yanking his head up.  _

_ “I’m going to tear that mark off your neck, slowly so you can feel the pain. Then I’m going to have these gentlemen fuck you to the point of no return.”  _

_ Kei felt tears prickle at the edge of his eyes but willed them back. All thoughts went to his mate, his alpha who will feel nothing but his pain and his precious babies living inside of him. _

_ For all of his father’s training and putting him through self defense classes, Kei forgot everything the moment he was yanked to the ground and the collar of his sweater tearing.  _

_ The next Kei could feel was a knife jabbing into his nape and slowly the blade digging down wards. All he could do was hold on a scream before the knife was pulled another plunge into his nape did he let out a wail.  _

_ All he could do was lay and scream out in pain. All he can do was pray his babies would be okay. All he can focus on was making sure his babies stayed safe.   
  
_

* * *

  
  
  
It was horrid. The smell, the atmosphere, everything in close proximity set Everyone on edge and Kuroo was the main center of the problem. 

The Kuroo’s and Bokuto came home after an abrupt departure from the company. Kei though, came home in a separate vehicle, which Kuroo’s aggression made him even more unbearable to be around or near. Their family doctor, Kai, sedated the alpha before carrying him into the vehicle. Amidst the chaos, Bokuto called Akiteru ahead and asked for the elder to meet them at the pack house with Kei’s parents. 

Knowing the sedative will keep Kuroo knocked out for a good few hours, Bokuto arranged for Oikawa to take Hiroyuki to the other part of the estate where Akaashi will look after his nephew. Iwaizumi was tasked with carrying Kei to the master bedroom, switching the purifier on, whereas he lugged Kuroo into another room used for situations like these. The alpha den. 

Originally a zen room, Bokuto and Kuroo had an idea for unmarked alpha’s to use this room whenever their rut started or an omega triggered a premature rut. A safety precaution. To think the alpha had to put his best friend in here and lock the doors because a foe decided to visit unannounced. 

With gentleness, Bokuto carefully laid Kuroo on top of the blankets of a large bed by the window and sat down on the edge of it, hands already covering his face until the doors to the room opened and shut with a resounding thump. The smell of pine greets him and the alpha peeks through his fingers to see Iwaizumi walking in. 

“The hell happened.” Hajime growls deeply and stares at the two tone alpha. 

Bokuto sighs, dragging both hands down his face, sending the alpha a withered look of unease. “Depends. Do you want a shit storm or a fucking ton dropped on you?” He replies sarcastically. He then stands up and walks over to a side table, crystal bottles and shot glasses sat on top and Bokuto grips the lid off one of them and pours him and Iwaizumi a glass of bourbon. He hands one of over to the alpha and skulls his own back, pouring him another. “You might need to drink that, cause what I’m about to tell you, you may as well be sedated next to him.” Bokuto points at the head of the pack. 

Iwaizumi glances briefly over to Kuroo and back at Bokuto, noticing how rough the man's clothing was. “I’ll bite the bullet.”

If Bokuto was lesser than his usual, happy go lucky self, he would’ve provoked the alpha. But this moment was troubling. “Fucking Old man gramps escaped Hokkaido.” With all his might, he throws his glass at the nearest wall on the opposite side of the room, watching the amber liquid drip down porcelain white walls ,glowering with furry. 

* * *

  
  
  


Suguru Daisho isn’t a man who's easily sought after nor is he a man who’ll drop anything for anyone, unless your family or a certain omega where you’re indebted to them, this alpha will come without even second guessing. His phone call from Tetsurou the other day set him back with his previous cases and jumped onto a matter that may seem as overprotective for his mate, Kei. 

Initially, that is what he thought until he looked into Akaashi Keiji background. 

  
  
  


**Name : Akaashi Keiji.**

**Birth Date : December 4th.**

**Age : 25**

**Blood type : B+**

**Second Gender : Beta**

**Current Career : Preschool Teacher / Owner Of Little Owls Preschool - Branch : Tokyo.**

  
  


  * _Prodigy child at six, excelled in academics, sports, artistry._


  * High score marks throughout his school career. 


  * Former school volleyball player - setter position. 


  * Attended Fukurodani academy - 



  
  


Suguru paused. Bokuto attended Fukurodani and yet these two hadn’t crossed paths until now. His eyebrows furrowed until he found the beta had moved before entering his first year in high school to Osaka. Question is. Why? 

He read through minor details portraying the beta life. Where the man grew up, who raised him, who was a part of his life and which area in Osaka he lived until moving back to Tokyo. The alpha tosses the file on his desk and pressed his thumb and index finger on to the bridge of his nose, an annoying sigh leaves his lips. 

Whatever reason his cousin had for suspecting the beta is beyond him. Nothing in these files caused an interest of said suspicions. Well. Aside from the fact the beta attended the same academy as Bokuto. 

A knock at his office broke him out of his musings and he glanced at it. Another alpha walks through, his bodyguard, Naoyasu Kuguri. He noticed a thin brown folder, clasped between fingers. Interests piques. 

Kuguri tilts his head and raises the folder he held for his boss to see. “Two things. This folder contains information about the beta you're looking into.” He quietly spoke and hands over the folder. 

“And the second?” Daisho asks after he opens the folder. 

“Kuroo has been sedated. The entire company of Bokuto and Kuroo corp have been sent home.”

Daisho who was skimming through the file froze at one section before his ears caught up with his blistering mind. Sharp green eyes narrowed. “The fuck-“

“Your uncle paid him a visit. Sounds like your grandfather escaped Hokkaido.”

Every cell in his body drained, his face paled and he looked down at the folder in his hands before looking At Kuguri.  _ This can’t be coincidence.  _ Daisho thought and he stood abruptly. “K-Kei?”

Kuguri looks down at his feet. Everyone within the Mizuchi firm was aware how their boss was overprotective with his cousin's wife, Kei. For good reason too. Yet the personnel doesn’t say anything but assure Daisho. “He’s been sedated. Kuroo lost control of himself and went ballistic… It seems his wife dropped.”

Without thinking, Daisho slams his hands atop of his desk, causing everything to shake from the sudden force. A deep growl resounded the office and Kuguri swallowed as intense pheromones caused him to bow his head. 

Daisho looks at Kuguri and snarls an order. “Send word to Kita. I’m paying that fool a visit.” The alpha brushes past his guard and exits his office. “And find out why Akaashi Keiji paid for a settlement to an unknown developer - actually get A hold of Kenma, send him that file you gave me.”

Frowning, Kuguri looks at the file and back at Daisho. 

“Why?” He questions, confused by the order his boss he gave. 

Without looking back, Daisho spoke with venom in his voice. “Because the amount of funds being transferred from one account and into another that’s been frozen for three years, is suddenly active again.”

  
  


🌙

Kuguri drives Daisho back to his penthouse in Roppongi hills. The drive back was awfully silent and uncomfortable for the personnel, the alpha steels his grip on the steering wheel, glancing at his boss now and then through the rear view mirror. 

Daisho could feel his guard checking on him every few minutes. It’s reassuring to know his personnel cares about his well being but it’s starting to get on his nerves. Just a tad. About ten minutes ago, he finished speaking to Bokuto. The alpha was back at the pack house, awaiting for Kuroo to awaken and keep tabs on Kei. Today’s event was starting to press heavily on him and Daisho not sure how he’s going to handle all of it. 

The car slows to a stop and the prestige lawyer looks to his right. They're a set of lights, Christmas decorations hung on light posts, trees and stores have LED lights. Various colors blinked. Daisho sighs as he recognises the street they were on. The car moves again and Kuguri eases the car into a smooth ride. They drove past the university where it all began. 

Daisho remembers his time there quite vividly. He also remembers Kuroo’s as well and quite bitterly may he add, the pain of watching everything slowly crumble into pieces of broken shards of glass. 

Closing his eyes, Daisho reminiscences the day he met Kuroo Kei - Tsukishima Kei. 

  
  


🌙

  
  


_ It was early morning on a Friday. Majority of the students were preparing for their finals, others had essays or thesis due before the holidays started within a month. A time like this is usually stressful and half of the student population is riddled with anxiety by the time it comes to deadlines being handed in.  _

_ Daisho had finished his third year in his bachelor degree in law. The examiner had collected everyone’s papers before allowing the students to leave. Just as the alpha exited the lecture hall, he was forced to stop as there were students piled in front of him. Wanting nothing more than to go home and finish his thesis, Daisho was set to growl at the imposing students for blocking his path but froze when a sweet scent caught his attention. Grateful for his height, the alpha peers above students head to look why everyone has stopped moving and why the sudden smell of strawberries mixed with vanilla calmly engulfed everyone.  _

_ Walking down the halls was a tall boy, beautiful porcelain skin, deep honeysuckle eyes behind black frame glasses. Short wavy blonde hair, tied into a half ponytail. The student was focused on his forms that Daisho could see between lithe fingers, so pretty and delicate, he swallowed thinking how fragile they looked from a distance, he unintentionally squeezed his own, firm and strong, calloused from playing sports during his high school days.  _

_ The alpha took note how well dressed this pupil is and couldn’t help but appreciate the fashion, he wore Black coat over a simple black sweater and a pair of navy khaki pants. His choice of shoes were even top of the line, pure white sneakers. To accentuate the look, simple jewellery was added. A silver chain necklace, a crescent moon pendant dangled on the unknown chest, a silver watch peeked from under the sleeves of the warm coat and Daisho squinted his eyes to see if it was an expensive watch. From this angle he couldn’t tell.  _

_ Just as he was about to appreciate more of the look, Daisho froze once he realised why the hall smelt of strawberries and vanilla. The tall boy everyone was quietly murmuring about was an omega and like them, he initially thought the blonde was an alpha. His eyes widened as the overwhelming thought of what to do crossed his mind and he opened his mouth to bark at everyone to move out of his way when suddenly, the smell of sweetness came closer and green meets honey.  _

  
  


_ 🌙 _

  
  


Daisho's eyes snap open as Kuguri announces their arrival and the scene from his memories disperse back to reality. 

That day was the day of many moments between two people of unknown backgrounds and discovery who they were. It was also an end of a relationship for a woman who grew morbid with jealousy. 

The alpha doesn’t climb out of the car like Kuguri did. He leans his head back against the headrest and looks to the roof of his vehicle. Everything was spiraling out of his control and when that happens, he starts getting agitated, tense even. A feeling of a headache started forming behind his eyes and he clenched them shut. 

Three years ago, a similar motion happened and he forces his memories to halt, to freeze itself from replaying -

A thought crosses his stormed brain and his head snaps to his left where a file sat open. Quickly picking it up, he flicks past a few pages and stops at the one where a piece of information was briefly skimmed and stored away for the time being. 

Three and a half years ago, a similar situation happened to Akaashi Keiji except it wasn’t a stranger or someone who the beta would know but for Daisho, he knew this man quite well. 

Halfway through a police report, Daisho read of multiple broken laws, restraining orders and trespass notices. Several reports were also made, claiming the accused breached these conditions multiple times and law enforcement only aided the victim when said victim ended up being kidnapped. 

_ Akaashi Keiji - 15  _

  * _Kidnapped by a stalker and held against his will._


  * The accused raped and forcibly injected black market drugs known as **“enforcer”**


  * Enforcer : a black market drug being sold to buyers for the purpose of forcing omega’s into a premature/faux heat - side effects can cause the victim into drops, lucid, nausea and vomiting. 


  * The victim was held hostage for - 5 days.



The list went on and on. The problem with this case the alpha thinks, is the time frame of why the accused was sentenced to jail for life, roughly three and half years ago. The man… the rapist / stalker was undergoing psychological sessions before he could stand at court. But why did it take almost seven years for this to happen and why does the alpha feel sick to his stomach.

Because the man who did horrible things to Akaashi Keiji was also the man who aided his grandfather in kidnapping his cousin's wife, Kuroo Kei. 

**“KUGURI!!!”**

* * *

  
  


_ Kuroo was breathing heavily as he struggled to stand upright. Even when his body rested to the left wall of the elevator, the pain he was feeling was taking its toll on his body and he felt like passing out.  _

_ Bokuto and Iwaizumi flanked on either side of him and his father inlaw stood in front with two of his personal guards and law enforcement, Ukai Keishin with his partner, constable Sawamura Daichi. Both were from the Miyagi police force and close friends to the Tsukishima family. Kuroo had the joy of meeting both men when he started courting Kei.  _

_ The smell of rotting fruits were the first to catch everyone's attention and the angst from it all caused the alpha’s within the elevator to growl. Especially Kuroo.  _

_ Taunt, pained, whirlwind of emotions leveled with animosity, Kuroo was desperately trying to push his aggression aside and focus on calling his mate, Kei, through their bond. Yet there was nothing. Silence buzzed inside his head and Kuroo was gripping his nape with so much force, his print bruised where Kei had left his mating mark. He squeezes his eyes tightly shut, a silent mantra whispers through the growls around him. He needs to know if Kei’s alright, he needs to know if his mate was in any sort of danger besides the scent of rotting fruits that he can smell from air vents.  _

_ The elevator jolts and moves again. Kuroo feels Bokuto press into his right and Iwazumi on his left. Both alpha’s are comforting him as much as they could and themselves. A few of their personnel guards were with them and one man who Kuroo feared more than anyone on this planet, Kei’s father, Tsukishima Seiji.  _

_ The alpha who fathered two children with his wife Asuka, a figure well known worldwide for his corporate businesses between Japan, America and England. Owning one of the largest health cares, Seiji was a terrifying man not only in his business but also when it comes to his family, specifically, Kei. The alpha’s youngest son who he protected from his own family’s onslaught of disgust and displeasure for allowing an omega to live or raised within their household. Kuroo may have seeked permission from his father in-law and not his family, but he can admit to Seiji’s scrutiny and distrust. Even now, Kuroo can see the tension in his father in laws shoulders, the clench of his fist, tight, causing the man's veins to pop and his hand coloring from olive skin tone to purplish red. If Kuroo wasn’t withering in pain from his bond mark, he would be feeling the elders wrath right about now.  _

_ Everyone within the elevator tenses once more as the smell of spoiled fruit grows stronger and Kuroo lets out a deep howl, making everyone growl in unison. Seiji glances at all of them and they quiet down.  _

_ Once the doors to the elevator opened, the screams of Kuroo's mate echoed throughout the entire section causing Kuroo to dash off towards the noise.  _

  
  


🌙

_ Kei was dropped to the ground, blood trickling from his nape, down towards his chest and back. The knife was next to drop, the sound of metal clanking against concrete floors echoes with his quiet sobs. Kei stares at the bloodied knife in disdain. He can’t imagine what Tetsurō felt as his grandfather craved through their mating bond. He barely felt the pain when the knife was finally removed from his nape, he can barely feel anything anymore and he closes his eyes as he feels his shirt being torn.  _

_ Kuroo's grandfather ordered one of the men to start stripping Kei, spat out absurd insults after insults, demeaning the omega of his worth. Kei knows better, learnt to ignore such blatant lies when others speak so foul about omega’s, snarled back at them for suggesting he was a low class whore. Yet, all he could do was lay flat on his stomach, hands cushioning his barely visible, seven month baby bump, as his shirt was turned and soon his pants were being cut from his ankles up. Panic started to settle into his aching body, bile lodged itself in his throat, making him choke out pleads for the men to stop. Kei cried in protest when he felt both his arms being pulled away from underneath him, a kick to his face made him sob even louder as he felt these vile men bound his hands together.  _

_ “ _ **_Present yourself omega!”_ ** __

_ Kei grits his teeth at the command. He doesn’t move, he stays put before another kick meets his runs causing him to wail. He silently prays for his babies, he can feel how restless they were by the amounts of little kicks, he wails again as he felt one of his babies barely there tap..  _

**_“Present !, you whore of an omega!”_ **

_ Motionless, Kei doesn’t move. He felt his legs being forced to maneuver, knees on the ground, his chest hard against the cold concrete. Kei can feel his body slowly shut down from the amount of stress he was put under, felt the life inside him fight and diminish…. _

**_FIGHT!_ **

_ Kei’s brain screams for him to fight, over and over and over again. That voice pushed its way through his Libo jostled brain. His eyes rolled back, foam already broke free from his encased throat. The tip of another alpha’s cock that isn’t his mates, starts prodding against the rim of his entrance. _

_ Kei felt the unknown alpha tip breach. _

_ More foam ended up choking him as he screamed. _

_ And then everything went black.  _

* * *

  
  
  


Kuroo jolts awake from his nightmare. His voice raw as he screams for his mate in desperation. Looking around him and next to him, the alpha’s panic started to worsen and he felt two sets of large hands push his shoulders down, forcing him to lie back. 

He barks at the offending hands, snarling at whoever dared to hold him down and thrashed around on the bed. He managed to set free his left arm and swung it to the right of him. His frenzy brain didn’t allow him to calm the moment he woke up. 

Bokuto and Iwaizumi struggled. They dodge whenever Kuroo tries to swing, forcing themselves to fight against Kuroo’s commands as he is the alpha of their pack. Both alpha’s were trying.

“We-we need another sedative!” Bokuto growls out as he manages to get one of the cuffs around Kuroo’s wrist. He snarls viciously as the feral man turned his head and sunk his fangs into his bicep. 

“Fuc- Kuroo you bastard! You need to snap out of it” 

“Fucking hell! Kuroo you need to calm down!” Iwaizumi growls and cuffs the other hand. “Shit, we need a beta to come in and sedate him again.”

Bokuto breathes heavily as he stands back from the bed and looks at Kuroo. “No.”

Iwaizumi spins around. “The hell you mean no!” He snarls. 

“If we sedate him again he’ll wake up even worse. Let him calm down on his own.” Bokuto suggests and examines his forearm and bicep. “Can we get rabies?”

Iwaizumi blinks and glances at the alpha’s arm and looks at Bokuto as if the man was seriously asking him if they could get rabies from a human bite. 

“What?” 

“Kuroo feral and you’re asking me if you can catch rabies?”

“Well… yeah. I don’t want to catch anything.” Bokuto explains. “So… can we?”

“Kuroo feral right this moment and you’re worried about getting rabies from a human?.” 

Bokuto blinks and starts to frown. “Dude this is serious!” He shakes his left arm. 

Iwaizumi face palms himself and mutters darkly of how idiotic the alpha was. He turns around and walks to the small bar, pouring himself a glass of bourbon, shots it back and pours another. “Why don’t you take your rabid arm and find the med kit in the main house. While you're at it, better make sure that beta doesn’t see it. He might catch it.”

Bokuto left with wide eyes and Iwaizumi shook his head. Brown eyes glanced over where Kuroo laid on the bed, straining against the cuffs, making the headboard creak. 

“You need to calm down Kuroo.” 

Kuroo's mind must’ve been in a haze, cause the alpha didn’t heed to Iwaizumi's suggestion, only to yank the cuffs harder. 

Sighing, Iwaizumi walked over to the bed after drinking another shot of bourbon and stood at the end of the bed with his hands in his pockets. He contemplates how to calm the aggressive alpha but nothing popped into mind until- 

“Kaori.”

Kuroo immediately froze and looked at Iwaizumi. 

_ Megumi.  _

_ Koutarou. _

_ Hajime. _

_ Kozume. _

_ Toru.  _

_ Asumi. _

_ Seiji. _

_ Akiteru. _

Iwaizumi pauses as he starts to see Kuroo start to calm down. His fangs retreated back to normal canines and his snarl turned a somber, guilty smile. He inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling. 

“Hiroyuki and Kei.”

_ Tsubaki. _

Names of people who are important in Kuroo’s life, living and in death, each person represented a special place inside the pack leader's heart. After a moment or two, Iwaizumi repeated the same names to the alpha, watching closely as the man's demeanor changed drastically. From feral to quiet sniffles and the pungent smell of regret and heartache. 

Cautiously, Iwaizumi released Kuroo from his restraints and sat on the edge of the bed. He waited for a bit for his packmate to calm down before looking at him properly, as equals. 

Golden hues stares back at dark brown as understanding swirled. “Where did you learn that.” Kuroo finally speaks as he sits up properly. Leaning against the headboard while nursing his wrist. 

Iwaizumi hummed and looked down to his lap. “Three and half years ago. When we finally rescued Kei and sent him to the hospital. The doctors had to sedate you at the time but struggled to sedate one other..”

Frowning, Kuroo expressed his confusion and Iwaizumi continued. “Seiji-san lost control once we arrived at the hospital. No one could go near him, he was too far gone, his alpha side took over and everyone who was in close proximity either got hurt or knocked out. Asumi was the only one who could go near himand started saying names of loved ones… it worked but only for a moment, it was enough to allow the doctors to sedate him and put him in a private ward.”

Loved ones. Every person Iwaizumi mentioned was someone who was loved and cared for by Kuroo. Living or had moved on in the afterlife. 

“Seiji-san couldn’t bare the thought of losing his son and knowing he had grandchildren, only tipped him over the edge even further.”

Kuroo cover his face with both his hands. He was aware his father inlaw was sedated, for the reason he wasn’t aware. Now it explained a lot with security he personally selected, the estate being in a recluse section, hidden away from the public who tried to search for them. Seiji took his son abduction the hardest and made sure his family was well protected.

Both alpha’s stayed silent as they processed. Felt like failures. Kuroo failing as mate and Iwaizumi being Kei’s protector. Most of all Kuroo let a side of himself go. He needed to apologise. 

Before Kuroo could, the door to the alpha’s den opened and a breathless Daishou walked in, Kugiri close behind.

Everyone in the room paused briefly. Daishou looks between his cousin and Iwaizumi. “You might want to restrain him again.”

Raising an eyebrow, both Kuroo and Iwaizumi asked at the same time. “Why?”

Opening the file, Daishou pulls out a paper with details indicating a person's profile. “You had me look into Akaashi Keiji and lucky you had because your about to either sit and listen or go back into regression.”

Taking the paper from his cousin, Kuroo skims through the information and froze as a picture of a man stared back at him. “The fuck is this?” He demands. Iwaizumi looked at the information provided by the other alpha and frowned once he saw the photo. 

“Kazumi Haruto, prosecuted for rape, kidnapping and using black market drugs on the victim, Akaashi- hang on, wasn’t he-“

Daishou interrupts them. “How can he be in two places at once.” He points at Kazumi trail date. He then pulls out another paper and shows them details belonging to Bokuto and Kuroo Corp. “Kenma rang earlier and advised me to take a look. Upon going through the transactions I found one account being opened under an unknown investor. Further into the investigation I went back to Akaashi file and saw he purchase a section of land to build his preschool and paid a handsome amount of money to the developers.” 

Daishou points to the name and Kuroo saw a familiar account. “Our grandfather still has ties within the company and used Kazumi Haruto name as a cover up.”

“This doesn’t explain why you mentioned Kazumi and Akaashi trail date.” Kuroo asks and Iwaizumi inhales sharply. 

“Bingo.” Daishou says with venom. 

“Kazumi Haruto was also there when Kei was abducted.”

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will take some time as it’s a major part of this story and will possibly take a toll on me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Don’t forget to leave a comment, share the love (social distance tho lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. Updates may vary between fortnightly or monthly, depending on my work schedule and life in general. 
> 
> I’ll apologize for any grammar mistakes and I’ll fix them once the story finished! 
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
